This invention is an improved method that can be easily operated by one person, and can easily handle logs of different sizes and shapes. Unlike most portable mills the upper track and lower deck are of a rigid tubular material that keeps the cutting assembly in a close parallel with the lower deck, giving a faster and smoother operation.
It can easily be moved and transported without time consuming leveling and bracing. Unlike other mills where the cutting assembly is either on the side or on a lower track, this system gives free access to the deck in placing and adjusting the log, and removing the cut material.